vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Monkey (Juuni Taisen: Zodiac War)
|-|Manga= |-|Anime= Summary Sharyu is one of the 12 Zodiacs chosen to fight on the 12th Zodiac War. She is the Zodiac of the Monkey. Her real name is Misaki Yuuki. Misaki was given life on a sacred mountain, where three mountain hermitsーMizaru, the Unseeing Water Monkey; Iwazaru, the Unspeaking Rock Monkey; and Kikazaru, the Unhearing Vapor Monkeyーtaught her the fundamentals of combat. With the aid of her mountain magic, which gives her the power to manipulate liquids, solids, and gases, she has the potential for being an incredibly superior warrior, but she has never used her mystical techniques to harm another person. Rather than traditional weapons, she wields ceasefire negotiations and peace treaty proposals. Because her feats aren't as easily recognized as simply killing her enemies would be, she remains markedly unknown as a fighter. But those who know of her consider her a hero beyond compare. As a pacifist and a warrior, she has chosen a life of contradiction, and through her actions, she has brought peaceful resolutions to 314 wars and 229 internal conflicts. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Monkey, Sharyu, Misaki Yuuki Origin: Juuni Taisen: Zodiac War Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Zodiac of the Monkey Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Skilled in hand to hand combat), Magic, Social Influencing, Transmutation (Able to manipulate states of matter, turning any matter into a liquid, solid, or gas at will), Durability Negation, Earth Manipulation (Able to create giant constructs out of stone) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Destroyed a large boulder. Strong enough to throw Rabbit to the moon and nearly threw Snake's head out of orbit on accident. Blew up the top half of a skyscraper. Sheep's in-depth strength analysis placed her among the three strongest fighters in the war, with Sheep stating that she would easily take the number one spot for the strongest fighter if not for her pacifist personality. Easily cut off Horse's arm through his Stirrup armor with her bare hands. Crushed Ox's arms and overpowered him through sheer raw strength, having been stated to be entirely capable of crushing him to death if she wanted to.). Speed: Subsonic (Was able to easily keep up with Rabbit), High Hypersonic attack speed (Able to throw Rabbit at Mach 32) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Strong enough to throw Rabbit to the moon, Should be immensely stronger than One Man Army Chicken, Pinned ox with enough strength that he couldnt move a muscle.) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, Higher with Senjutsu Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Genius (Sharyu is a world-renowned peace bringer, her Empty Words having brought about the immediate end to hundreds of conflicts all over the world. In combat she is highly analytical, able to deduce Rabbit's combat methods mid-attack, and she is recognized as one of the greatest if not the greatest hand to hand combatant in the entire world, with even Sheep, a highly experienced warrior and veteran of multiple previous Zodiac wars claiming that he wouldn't last ten seconds against her) Weaknesses: Is a diehard pacifist and will refuse to outwardly attack someone if it means harming them, even if they are actively trying to kill her, and will always opt for disarming her opponent and defending herself while trying to convince them to stop fighting rather than harm them. Refuses to use her Mountain Magic directly against an opponent. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Empty Words:' Monkey's main ability, not an offensive technique but the act of persuasion, the ability to convince her foes to agree to a ceasefire in any given conflict. This technique alone has allowed her to bring peaceful resolutions to 314 wars and 229 internal conflicts. *'Senjutsu:' A series of mystical techniques taught to Sharyu by the three mountain hermits which give her the power to manipulate the three states of matter, liquids, solids, and gases, at will. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Juuni Taisen: Zodiac War Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Earth Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Heroes Category:Honorable Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Element Users